Talk:Cura II
Some quick uses in random stuff on me, fighting cactuars in the desert whm85/bst42... MND 79+25 VIT 72 Cure potency +20% Healing Magic skill 284 After getting hit with misery on from 1000 needles (taking 500 damage myself) I cured myself for 285 with cura 2. After using the store on it, while my pet tanked and not getting hit, I used it again for 121. So my base seems to be around 100 before + potency, making this more efficient than curaga 1. I am definitely pleased with this spell... --Annalise 17:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) It's great that it's more efficient than curaga1, but still the question comes up...what's the point? To wake sleeping people, you'd still use curaga1 if they're distant, or cura1 if you're beside them, so I simply don't understand where this spell fits into things.Enigmatica 20:16, November 6, 2010 (UTC) This spell is more efficient than Cura, and if you didn't use Cura, you probably won't find this spell useful. Cura had a great deal of use on some enemies, archaic gears and damselflies being good examples. Cursed Sphere hitting everyone for ~200 could be cured right back with cura, for low mp and low enmity. Cura has a -very low- static amount of hate (like cure V being static, but much much lower, and also only counts on one target for enmity, not six like most AoE spells), and I'd imagine Cura 2 does as well. Cura also had a very low mp cost, as does this spell, compared to how much it cured. This spell is between Curaga 2 and Curaga 3 when under misery and hit with damage, and costs less than half of Curaga 2 (and again, is likely far less enmity). The Cura series of spells are very situational, but if you know how to use them, they can really shine. If they're being used, they can also couple nicely with Esuna, since you're in range. That's great on archaic gears for example, where you can cura everyone and then Esuna the gravity off of everyone. --Annalise 15:44, November 14, 2010 (UTC) It's a crying shame this spell was implemented post-Abyssea, where neither MP nor enmity should be a problem with the proper atmas and setup. --Eremes 04:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) While Abyssea comprises the vast majority of most people's time these days, it is only a fraction of what the game has to offer. Going by the above, I can see this being excellent for the now-possible low man runs of several endgame events where you have 1 WHM only and if they die so does everyone else (barring back-up heals). A nice spike AoE cure that doesn't insure this person's demise fits perfectly into SE's pretty obvious message of opening up more to people who have less, be it time, friends, or even gear. InfamousDS 01:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) By far, the most useful aspect of this spell is the ability to actually regain mp by using it. 300 hp cured in a 6 person party will return 90 mp with empyrean +2 legs (45 more mp than it takes to cast it). --Billzey 00:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually, this is not true. You CANNOT gain MP with the Orison Pantaloons +1/2 cure bonus. You can only break even. Tested in Temenos wearing Orison Pantaloons +2: WHM/SCH Cure potency +49% W/ Twilight cape, 116 MND, 76 VIT, 341 Healing Skill, 30% light weather bonus, and Korin (light) obi MP: 969 Divine Seal, Penury Cure 3 (Base cost 23 mp) Cured 774 HP MP after cure: 969 I should have gained -at least- 13 mp, since 5% of 774 is 38.7. Had conserve mp kicked in I'd have gained more if it worked. However, it does not work, and you can only break even. So Cura 2 can not be used to gain mp.--Annalise 15:09, July 23, 2011 (UTC)